Loving Me?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Remake dari cerita yang sudah Nai hapus, "Eternal Rival" #NHFD8/Future/


_**Main idea**_ **kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Nai sendiri, hehehehe...**

 **Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah membaca cerita ini ya. Ini** _ **remake**_ **dari Eternal Rival, fic yang sudah Nai hapus ^^**

 **.**

 **#NHFD8/Future/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loving me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin saja karena saat ini ujian akhir semester baru saja selesai sehingga sebagian besar mahasiswa memilih untuk menyegarkan diri di tempat tinggal masing-masing. Atau mungkin ada juga beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halaman, sekedar mengisi waktu di sela-sela penantian pengumuman hasil ujian semester.

Aku sendiri memilih untuk tetap pergi ke kampus, lebih tepatnya ke perpustakaan. Bagiku berakhirnya ujian semester bukan berarti berakhir pula kegiatan belajarku. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras agar dapat mempertahankan nilai bagus yang sudah berhasil kuperoleh. Memang begitulah adanya diriku. Aku adalah tipe orang yang harus rajin belajar agar bisa mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Lengah sedikit saja bisa-bisa aku kehilangan impianku. Terlebih lagi saat ini, aku sedang mengincar beasiswa Erasmus Mundus untuk bisa melanjutkan studi kedokteranku ke _Charite Universitatsmedizin_ Jerman.

Berkas-berkas persyaratan sudah berhasil aku kumpulkan kembali. Setahun yang lalu aku sudah pernah mengikuti seleksi beasiswa ini, namun sayang saat itu aku belum beruntung. Tahun ini aku mencoba lagi peruntunganku tetap dengan tujuan yang sama. Sebenarnya teman-teman dekatku sudah menasehatiku untuk memilih universitas yang lain, tetapi aku menolaknya. Karena Jerman adalah satu-satunya negara impianku untuk menimba ilmu. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat dua hari sebelum ujian akhir semester dilaksanakan. Aku menerima email pemberitahuan yang menyatakan bahwa aku lolos seleksi tahap pertama untuk meraih beasiswa tersebut. Namun, tentu saja aku belum bisa berpuas diri mengingat masih ada satu tahap lagi menuju impianku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku oleng dan terbanting dengan sangat keras ke lantai. Aku meringis kesakitan, menyesali kebiasaanku yang suka melamun saat berjalan.

"Auch..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Deg!_

Suara itu.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati iris sebiru langit dengan cahaya matahari memenuhinya. Kulit wajahnya kecokelatan, pipinya dihiasi tiga goresan yang mirip kumis. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, kau melamun, Hinata? Jadi, kau mau kutolong atau tidak?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Mataku menatap tangan yang dibalut perban tengah terulur ke arahku. Diiringi detak jantungku yang meningkat drastis, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih tangan besarnya. Dia menarikku berdiri.

Aku menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan rona merah padam yang aku yakini pasti sudah memenuhi wajahku. Kedua tangan kuremas-remas di depan dada.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun."

"Hm..."

Akupun melanjutkan perjalanku menuju perpustakaan. Tanpa kusadari ternyata Naruto-kun berjalan di sampingku. Aku melirik tak percaya. Apa dia mau menemaniku?

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menghapus pikiran konyolku. Mana mungkin dia mau menemaniku. Pasti dia hanya kebetulan searah denganku. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun ma-mau kemana?"

Naruto menoleh menatapku kemudian tersenyum membuat wajahku kembali bersemu merah.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, Hinata."

 _Deg!_

Jantungku kembali memompa oksigen dengan cepat menimbulkan denyut nadi yang seakan berlomba-lomba.

"Aku mau menemani Sakura-chan."

 _Kluk!_

 _Putuslaaaaaahh haraaapankuuuuuu... Letih rasa ku menungguuuuuu..._

Tiba-tiba sebaris lirik lagu Elya Khadam yang sering diputar Tou-sama mendayu-dayu di telingaku.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang sempat berandai-andai. Tentu saja Naruto-kun tidak akan pernah melihatku. Sejak awal dia hanya menyukai Sakura-san. Gadis cantik berrambut merah muda secerah kelopak bunga sakura. Iris matanya berkilau layaknya permata _emerald._ Gadis ini benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku. Sakura-san adalah orang yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Sama seperti Naruto-kun. Jika dijajarkan mereka memang benar-benar serasi. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Mirisnya lagi Sakura-san adalah sainganku sejak awal kami masuk kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Kami hampir selalu mendapatkan IP yang sama tinggi di tiap semester meski pernah beberapa kali IP ku berada di atasnya.

Bahkan kami bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa Erasmus Mundus. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memilih universitas yang sama denganku. Aku meringis. Ini kebetulan atau dia sengaja membayangiku?

"Hinata, kau memang suka melamun ya?"

Tepukan tangan Naruto-kun menyadarkanku. Aku melihat pintu perpustakaan yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Ahh... Itu Sakura-chan. Aku duluan Hinata."

Naruto-kun berlari mendekati Sakura-san. Lagi-lagi dada kiriku terasa sakit membuatku tanpa sadar meremasnya.

Setelah berhasil mengurangi rasa sakit itu, aku mulai berjalan menyusuri rak penyimpanan buku-buku kedokteran dan mulai tenggelam di dalamnya.

(*)

Sudah hampir tiga jam aku berada di tempat ini. Sebenarnya punggungku terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku meneruskan membaca buku Anatomi yang baru saja aku ambil dari rak buku.

"Hei, Hinata."

Aku mendongak. Ternyata Naruto-kun sudah duduk di samping kananku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ahahahaha, kau imut sekali kalau sedang berpose seperti itu."

 **Blushhhh**

Aku merasakan temperatur wajahku meningkat. Dengan cepat aku menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura melanjutkan membaca.

"Hei, aku jangan dicuekin dong. Kau dan Sakura-chan sama saja! Suka mengabaikanku."

Aku mendongak, melihat Naruto-kun yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal. Tanpa sadar aku terkikik geli.

"Ka-kau kenapa Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Huhhh... Sakura-chan itu, padahal kan dia memintaku menemaninya. Sekarang sudah ada Sasuke-teme dia malah mengabaikanku."

Aku melihat raut wajah sendu Naruto-kun. Tapi pikiranku berkata lain. Jadi dia menghampiriku karena Sakura-san mengabaikannya? Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal.

"Sakura-chan bersemangat sekali mengikuti seleksi beasiswa itu. Aku berharap dia lolos seleksi dan bisa meraih mimpinya."

Ucapan Naruto-kun terdengar begitu tulus. Tak ketinggalan pula ekspresi penuh sayang yang dia layangkan saat memandang Sakura-san.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menutup buku yang tengah kubaca dan berdiri. Sebelum berjalan aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku pada pemuda bodoh itu.

"A-aku pergi dulu Na-Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Kenapa Hinata? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Aku mengabaikannya dan sedikit berlari meninggalkannya. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat karena begitu sampai di luar pintu perpustakaan air mataku menetes. Rasanya menyakitkan.

(*)

Hari ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Itu karena pengumuman penerima beasiswa Erasmus Mundus akan dikirimkan pada hari ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar dan dengan bersemangat melangkah menuju kelas. Sebenarnya pengumumannya akan dikirim ke email masing-masing dan juga ditampilkan pada situs resmi _website_ Erasmus Mundus. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa begitu bersemangat. Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan doaku tahun ini. Semoga aku berhasil lolos dan bisa melanjutkan studiku ke Jerman. Jadi aku bisa melupakan semua tentang pemuda bodoh itu.

Err-

Apakah aku baru saja menjadikan dia alasan? Ah masa bodoh tetapi aku begitu optimis akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Saat kakiku berhenti di depan pintu kelas, sebuah sapaan penuh semangat menyambangi gendang telingaku.

"Hinata..."

Aku menoleh.

"Sa-Sakura-san."

"Pengumuman Erasmus Mundus hari ini kan? Kyaaaaaa... Aku jadi tidak sabar. Semoga kita berdua beruntung ya?"

Aku menatap raut gadis ini dan menyelidik. Tetapi tampaknya Sakura-san benar-benar tulus mengatakan hal itu. Akupun tersenyum.

Lalu kami berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol. Sungguh aku merasa sedikit aneh dan canggung. Tetapi melihat Sakura-san begitu lepas tertawa bersamaku, aku membuang begitu saja rasa aneh itu.

Tanpa sengaja saat sedang tertawa, mataku menangkap pandangan seorang pemuda bermata biru. Naruto-kun. Ku lihat dia menatap kami dengan pandangan... memuja?

Aku tertawa dalam hati, tentu saja dia menatap Sakura-san. Bukan menatapku, aku tersenyum melihat Naruto-kun.

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku seakan copot dari tempatnya. Aku tidak percaya saat Naruto-kun membalas senyumanku dan melambai ke arahku. Err- mungkinkah yang tadi ditatapnya itu adalah aku? Kembali hatiku tertawa, mengejek kebodohanku. _It's impossible, right_? _But a wise man said that nothing is impossible_.

"Hei, Hinata."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura-san. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahuku.

"Kali ini aku pasti menang!"

Entah mengapa senyuman itu seakan terlihat seperti seringai sinis untukku. Aku tahu bahwa Sakura-san sedang membicarakan beasiswa itu, tapi entah mengapa aku seolah menganggap perkataannya itu adalah tentang Naruto-kun.

(*)

Aku melangkah gontai meninggalkan kelas. Tubuhku mendadak terasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Air mata sudah menggantung di sudut mataku. Hatiku terasa sakit. Hiks...

Akupun tidak tahan lagi. Air mata meleleh begitu saja menuruni pipiku. Dengan cepat aku mengusapnya.

Jadi baru setengah jam yang lalu aku membuka _website_ Erasmus Mundus untuk melihat hasil pengumuman penerima beasiswa.

.

 _Aku begitu bersemangat dan optimis, melupakan eksistensi Tuhan yang bisa mengubah takdirku kapanpun Dia mau. Aku tertunduk lesu saat membaca baris akhir nama penerima beasiswa tersebut._

 _Tidak ada namaku._

 _Aku gagal lagi._

 _Rasa sakitku bertambah saat membaca baris terakhir yang menampilkan nama rival abadiku, Haruno Sakura. Aku bahkan mendengar teriakan bahagianya dari ujung kelas. Dia begitu bergembira, berlari berputar-putar dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun. Mereka pun ikut tertawa bahagia atas keberhasilan Sakura-san._

 _Lalu teman-teman sekelas menyalaminya satu persatu, termasuk diriku. Aku tersenyum kaku menutupi kekecewaanku. Sakura-chan menatapku dan tersenyum lembut._

" _Hinata, akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu."_

 _Aku tertawa hambar mendengar pernyataanya._

" _Tapi tenang saja Hinata, tahun depan masih ada kesempatan lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di sana dan kita akan bersaing lagi. OK?"_

 _Aku mengangguk pelan dan berpamitan pada mereka._

.

Langkahku terhenti di depan taman kota. Aku mengistirahatkan kakiku yang terasa begitu pegal setelah berjalan sedikit berlari dari kampus menuju tempat yang berjarak hampir 2 km ini.

Aku duduk di bangku taman, memandang kelopak sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sejenak kemudian memejamkan mataku berusaha menetralkan rasa kecewa yang bersarang di hatiku.

"Hinata."

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Padahal saat ini aku sedang ingin sendirian tetapi mengapa dia malah datang? Apa dia mau memperburuk suasana hatiku yang memang sudah buruk?

Aku menoleh. Pemuda berrambut kuning itu berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di sampingku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam. Aku dengan pikiranku dan dia dengan pikirannya.

"Kau pasti sedih sekali."

Kalimat pembuka itu cukup menjadi garam yang ditaburkan di atas luka hatiku. Sekuat tenaga aku menggigit bibir dan meremas bagian bawah kemeja yang aku pakai. Menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"Maaf aku sengaja mengikutimu. Aku tahu kau pasti merasa terpuruk karena itulah aku datang menemanimu."

Tak tahukah kau pemuda bodoh? Justru dengan adanya kau di sini aku malah semakin terpuruk.

"Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa senang karena kau tidak lolos seleksi beasiswa itu."

Nafasku tercekat.

Aku memandang tajam pemuda rubah di sampingku ini. Berpikir apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang kuperbuat padanya hingga dia begitu membenciku? Baru saja aku berniat untuk pergi, aku merasakan tanganku digenggam.

Naruto-kun sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku hanya berkata jujur."

Naruto-kun menoleh. Iris birunya menatap tajam iris opalku. Tiba-tiba detak jantungku kembali berpacu.

"Aku senang kau tidak lolos seleksi karena itu artinya Kami-sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu lebih lama. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau benar-benar pergi ke Jerman, mungkin aku akan patah hati."

 _Deg!_

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan? Aku memandang Naruto-kun penuh tanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 _ **Satu tahun kemudian**_

" _Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau ikut mendaftar beasiswa itu, Hinata?"_

Teriakan membahana dari seberang sana membuatku terpaksa menjauhkan telinga dari ponsel pintarku. Salah-salah gendang telingaku bisa bocor dan aku jadi budek.

"A-ano Sakura-san. Aku i-ingin melanjutkan studi di-di Jepang saja."

Aku mendengar desahan nafas gadis musim semi itu.

" _Ini pasti gara-gara Baka Naruto, kan? Dia melarangmu ikut seleksi, kan?"_

Aku terdiam dan meringis. Tidak mampu menjawab apapun karena memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Aku akan membunuh rubah kuning itu! Tunggu aku, Naruto no baka!"_

 **Glek!**

Itu suara Naruto-kun yang sedang menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia tentu saja mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura-san karena aku menyentuh tombol _loud speaker_ pasca teriakan pertama Sakura-san tadi.

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita ini.**

 **Jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau kurang berkenan silakan dituangkan pada kolom** _ **review**_ **atau PM.**

 **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days ^^**

 **Arigato.**


End file.
